<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steampunk's struggles drubbles (Стимпанк не справляется) by Creeky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563410">Steampunk's struggles drubbles (Стимпанк не справляется)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky'>Creeky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Magic, Out of Character, Sort Of, Steampunk, Teenage Dorks, mukuro is an asshole, гокудере плохо</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Магическое стимпанк-ау, несколько зарисовок по теме (Вонгола и Аркобалено опять дураки но в новых декорациях)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrome Dokuro/Rokudou Mukuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Стимпанк не справляется</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Мукуро/Хром. Как бы Хром ни казалась хрупкой, это всего лишь иллюзия — ее самая главная, самая опасная атака</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сама идея стимпанк ау родилась в ролевом чате по Реборну Pineapplejus, и без его заинтересованности канула бы в лету, так что я выражаю ему благодарность.<br/>Также хочу поблагодарить:<br/>жену, за моральную поддержку (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Hiro);<br/>Ивент, за помощь с лором (https://archiveofourown.org/users/ross_marquise);<br/>Наташу, за помощь с лором (https://ficbook.net/authors/1525286).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда, раз в несколько месяцев они остаются одни.</p><p>Одни — в смысле совсем одни, полностью одни, <i>по-настоящему одни</i>. Мукуро, проведя в Райском Кольце два года, узнает об одиночестве много нового. Можно быть одному, находясь в роскошной зале, полной слуг. Можно быть одному, прогуливаясь по дорожкам сада мимо безмолвно замершей охраны. Можно быть одному, сидя в Штабе вместе со шныряющими туда-сюда иллюзионистами, шепчущими на ухо непрерывный поток информации.</p><p>Мукуро узнает, что одиночество — это навык, прежде всего, а не состояние. Навык сложный, абсурдный на первый взгляд, но вполне постижимый. Самое главное в этом деле — лишать окружающих тебя статуса «человека». Низвести их, до, скажем, мебели, или природного явления. Станешь ли ты сетовать, что капля дождя, упавшая с неба, нарушила твое одиночество? Это глупо.</p><p>Глупо, говорит ему Хром, полагать, что всякий, кто имеет две руки, две ноги и голову, является человеком. Человек — это нечто большее, чем внешний вид. <i>Это право</i>.</p><p>И она ему это право любезно дарует. Вот уже два года как.</p><p>И не то, чтобы Мукуро ей за это не благодарен.</p><p>Просто когда они остаются одни, Мукуро в наличии у себя этого права как-то начинает сомневаться.</p><p>Хром вздыхает устало, разглаживает костяшкой пальца морщинку меж бровей и снимает Туманный монокль, множество шестеренок и линз которого тут же приходят в движение, щелкая и складываясь одна на другую.</p><p>Последние дни для нее были трудными, хоть она ничем это и не выдает. Неприятные новости о шевелениях вокруг Варии, этой кучки наглецов, собравшихся вокруг Занзаса, идут нескончаемым потоком. Там наследили, тут мелькнули — а внутри пустота, белое пятно, и неизвестно, что пытается затеять этот вылезший невесть откуда сын Девятого. Ну не планирует же он, в самом деле, отбить отцовскую Семью, когда та уже приняла нового хозяина — и приняла весьма, весьма благосклонно?</p><p>Докуро на это прохладно замечает, что из него еще не выветрилась романтика трущоб, и просит впредь о таком не думать. Верность, говорит она, может измеряться чем угодно. Деньгами. Кровными связями. Количеством акций. Политикой на следующие производственные кварталы. Правильным браком, в конце концов — только не чувствами.</p><p>Мукуро молчит — молчит и не спрашивает, чем же тогда измеряется <i>его</i> верность.</p><p>Он наблюдает, как Хром подходит к небольшому секретеру и тенью следует за ней, мягко, неслышно. Они одни, совсем одни, по-настоящему одни — и это как подарок, самый желанный. Раньше о таком он мог только мечтать, но вот они здесь, вдвоем, в ее пустых комнатах, и рядом нет ни мебели, ни природных явлений, ни еще каких-нибудь фантазий воспаленного сознания городского аристократа.</p><p>Рокудо ловит на себе ее взгляд.</p><p>Смотрит в ответ.</p><p>Докуро Хром похожа на тех самых аристократочек Райского Кольца, которые лелеются своими родителями до самой свадьбы. Аккуратные, красивые, хрупкие. Роскошные юбки с оборками, тугие корсеты, кокетливые шляпки-цилиндры с вуалью — все это у Докуро Хром есть, и Мукуро очень хорошо помнит, с каким презрением смотрел на нее два года назад, стоя на коленях, избитый и грязный.</p><p>Чистенькая, ни в чем не нуждающаяся Хром. Богатая владелица сети часовых заводов Докуро. Юная, цветущая леди, решившая почему-то воспитать для себя дикую собаку.</p><p>Глава Информационного Штаба Вонголы, держащая в своих бледных пальчиках ниточки, протянутые по всему Городу. Зачем он понадобился ей, если она одним словом может вершить судьбы? Зачем она тратила на него время, которого у нее нет, этими самыми пальцами распутывая колтуны в жестких волосах и подстригая ему ногти? Зачем выскребала, вычищала из него грязь Нижнего Кольца?</p><p>Что она видит, глядя на него сейчас?</p><p>Выброшенные на ветер усилия? Лучшее свое приобретение? Мебель? Погодное явление? Инструмент? </p><p>Человека?</p><p>Мукуро пытается угадать, но не может. В холодных, равнодушных глазах Хром обычно не возникает ни единой эмоции, когда они одни. Кажется, даже командуя иллюзионистами или беседуя с Десятым она излучает больше жизни, больше тепла, чем в своих собственных комнатах, снимая жемчужные серьги-гвоздики и вынимая из изящной прически шпильки, позволив темным локонам волной упасть на плечи.</p><p>— Я слышала, — говорит она, и в этих двух словах столько власти, столько веса, что пальцы Мукуро замирают над шнуровкой ее корсета, — что ты опять поссорился с Гокудерой.</p><p>Когда Хром говорит «я слышала» она, очевидно, недовольна, хотя их с наглым барчонком пикировки никогда ее особо не цепляли. Тем более, что они ни разу не доходили до драк. Пока что.</p><p>— Я всего лишь навестил его в лазарете, как верный товарищ, — певуче тянет он, пальцы порхают вдоль ее неестественно прямой спины. — К тому же, наша ссора перманентна, слово «опять» в данном контексте неуместно. У меня нет причин ладить с ним.</p><p>Докуро молчит некоторое время, взвешивая его слова. Черные ленты с шуршанием выскальзывают из петель, корсет расходится и она делает едва различимый выдох. Идеально-ровная спина вздрагивает, расслабляется, плечи слегка опускаются и ее тон становится чуть тише — словно толстый слой льда дает трещину.</p><p>— Ты не ладишь с ним не потому, что у тебя нет причин, а потому, что он тебе не нравится. </p><p>— Разве есть разница?</p><p>Мукуро легкомысленно пожимает плечами, опускаясь на одно колено. Шнуровка пышной атласной юбки поддается ему с некоторым трудом, запутанная вязь синих лент прозрачно намекает, что их затягивали вслепую, заведя за спину руки. А ведь она могла позвать кого угодно — служанку, его, в конце концов... но предпочла весь день ходить с перетянутой спиной.</p><p>Чего она так боялась? Металлического запаха крови? Как будто эта маленькая человеческая деталь организма разрушит весь ее несгибаемый образ, напомнит всем вокруг, что она всего лишь девушка, что под слоями оборок, шнуровок и прохладных гримас таится нечто живое.</p><p>Как будто Мукуро не знает этого.</p><p>— Ты мимикрируешь, но не меняешься. Чувства для тебя все еще на первом месте. Будь все наоборот, ты бы нашел причины сдерживать свою неприязнь.</p><p>— Я достаточно полезен, чтобы ты и дальше терпела этот мой маленький недостаток?</p><p>В его шутливом вопросе небрежность и ирония переплетаются, скрывая под собой тревогу. Мукуро отчаянно боится быть слишком бракованным для нее. Она целых два года потратила, начищая его до ярчайшего блеска, и продолжает делать это до сих пор — но в ее тоне все чаще скользит что-то непонятное, странное, новое. Досада? Раздражение? Презрение? Мукуро не может распознать.</p><p>Что, если она действительно недовольна им?</p><p>И дело здесь вовсе не в деньгах, новом статусе, легальном доступе к кристаллам и роскошных апартаментах в соседнем коридоре.</p><p>— Ты хочешь уйти?</p><p>Он аккуратно расстегивает серебряные пуговицы ее белоснежной рубашки, плавно вытаскивая полы из-под юбки.</p><p>— А ты отпустишь меня?</p><p>Хром с шорохом приспускает рубашку, оголяя контур мраморно-белых плеч и зябко поводя ими. Она выглядит очень уязвимо в растрепанной чуть смятой одежде, с распущенными волосами и без своего верного монокля. Ее взгляд кажется почти живым, почти теплым, какая-то искра мелькает в темноте омута на долю мгновения, но тут же потухает.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Мукуро усмехается. Касается подушечками пальцев острой ключицы, скользит ниже, ниже, меж маленьких грудей, едва прикрытых тонкой тканью. Как бы Хром ни казалась хрупкой, это всего лишь иллюзия — ее самая главная, самая опасная атака. Милые пальчики Хром без промедления сомкнутся на твоей шее, если ты только позволишь ей. А ты позволишь, ты сам ослабишь ворот рубашки, чтобы ей удобнее было тебя душить — потому что Хром аккуратная, Хром слабая, у Хром болезненный тон кожи и слепой глаз, почему-то прикрытый моноклем.</p><p>Никто никогда не задумывается о том, почему.</p><p>Никто никогда не задумывается о том, что перед тем, как дикая собака станет приносить тебе в зубах информацию из трущоб, ее нужно приручить.</p><p>Его пальцы останавливаются на солнечном сплетении, мягко проходятся по нему, разыскивая выемку и, нащупав, аккуратно подцепляют ее, раскрывая тело.</p><p>Хром чуть выдыхает, прерывисто и болезненно, цепляется пальцами за его плечи, и Мукуро опускается перед ней на второе колено; верхние края юбки задевают его подбородок и щеки, щекоча и принося тонкий аромат лавандового саше, который она всегда кладет в незаметные кармашки у пояса. Он легко, успокаивающе касается ее бока, и иллюзия кожи отступает под его пальцами, проявляя черный с синим отливом металл. Гладкий, холодный, мертвый.</p><p>Внутри него таится жизнь, ее средоточие.</p><p>Мукуро знает каждую шестеренку в теле Хром, каждый винтик и шуруп, каждый узелок проводов, по которым зелеными всполохами течет энергия кристалла. Тело Хром — большой механизм, гениальный и сложный, он дарует ей жизнь, отнимает у смерти мириады секунд и вдыхает их в ее тонкое, бледное тело. Хром живет взаймы уже несколько лет.</p><p>В центре механизма мерно пульсирует крупный кристалл Грозы, и Мукуро начинает с него, как обычно. Сначала снимает перчатки, которые, пусть и со свободными пальцами, все равно стесняют кисть — его работа требует ювелирности и точности. Затем оборачивается к секретеру, доставая из ящичка черный футляр и, стоя на коленях, раскрывает его перед Хром; она берет тонкий, почти невесомый платок и протягивает его своему часовщику.</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать, что случайно оброненная фраза о том, что в детстве он жил с часовых дел мастером, помогая ему в работе, приведет его сюда, в эти комнаты.</p><p>Мукуро смахивает пылинки с кристалла, осторожно просовывает руку глубже. В каких-то местах механизм стыкуется с живой плотью, образуя под воздействием кристалликов Солнца причудливые узоры, и эти розовато-желтые переливы Мукуро старается не задевать, зная об их чувствительности. Он чутко прислушивается к чужой реакции, к редкой дрожи и дыханию, к шороху одежды и силе, с которой пальцы сжимают его плечи — маленькие, едва заметные детальки, которые она не может скрыть при всем своем мастерстве.</p><p>— Как много ты рассказал ему?</p><p>Мукуро морщится.</p><p>— Все.</p><p>Он слышит ее осуждающий вздох и поджимает губы. Тончайший платок порхает в его руке, очищая рычажки, шестерни и кристаллики от пыли, внимательный взгляд рассматривает каждую деталь на предмет поломки.</p><p>Механизм очень тонкий и хрупкий, даже несмотря на подпитку кристаллами Грозы. Если знать, куда нажать, где придержать мерно щелкающую шестеренку — хотя бы на секунду, на долю секунды...</p><p>Мукуро, разумеется, знает.</p><p>Он разбирается в часовых механизмах.</p><p>Жизнь Хром поддерживают одни большие, хитроумно построенные часы, которые вместо секунд отсчитывают удары ее сердца.</p><p>Она чуть склоняет голову, темный локон скользит с ее плеча вниз, мягко опускаясь на грудь.</p><p>— Он отправится в Нижнее Кольцо.</p><p>Мукуро тонко улыбается. Да, Гокудера Хаято абсолютно точно решит навестить трущобы, чтобы лично удостовериться в том, что услышал. Это очевидно. Мукуро позаботился об этом.</p><p>Он подбирается к ангренажу, аккуратно касается кончиком ногтя слегка ослабшей спирали. Чтобы рассмотреть все шестеренки, ему приходиться податься вперед; аромат лаванды тут же смешивается с едва ощутимым запахом чужого тела, заставляя его на секунду сощуриться. Пальцы Хром исчезают с плеч и он успевает испугаться на краткий удар своего — и, слегка запоздало, чужого сердца, прежде чем они опускаются на его затылок, мягко зарываются в основание небольшого хвоста, ослабляя резинку, скрытую под атласной черной лентой.</p><p>Он поднимает взгляд.</p><p>— Ты хочешь использовать его, как приманку.</p><p>В ее тоне смешиваются интерес и еще что-то, то самое непонятное, странное, новое. Мукуро замирает и опускает руку с платком, мельком удостоверившись, что ничего не задел.</p><p>— Только не говори мне, что я не должен этого делать потому, что он член Семьи, а должен быть ей верен.</p><p>— А ты верен Вонголе?</p><p>Хром щурит глаза насмешливо, стягивает резинку с лентой. Распущенные волосы тяжестью ниспадают на плечи, и она пропускает их меж пальцев, ласково заправляя выбившийся локон за ухо, задевая серебрянную сережку. Недавний прокол отзывается слабой пульсацией, когда она легко оглаживает мочку. Ее руки подбирают иссиня-черную копну, медленно собирая каждую прядку, а затем аккуратно перекидывают через плечо.</p><p>— Я верен <i>тебе</i>, — просто отвечает Мукуро.</p><p>Пальчики сжимаются и болезненно натягивают волосы на кулак. Докуро чуть подается вперед, склоняясь над ним и внимательно выискивая что-то в его глазах — эфемерная тень улыбки исчезает с ее лица, растворяясь, словно рябь иллюзии.</p><p>— Разве это не одно и то же, Мукуро? — вкрадчиво шепчет она, опуская кулак так, чтобы ему пришлось приподнять подбородок.</p><p>В ее глазах — почти приговор, почти гильотина, почти мерзлая зима, не обещающая легкой смерти. Доверие, которое, как Мукуро думал, протянулось нитью между ними, подергивается ощутимыми трещинками, украшается сеточкой чужих сомнений. Хром, ледяная, недосягаемая Хром, изучившая за два года все полутона и двойные смыслы его слов, прекрасно осознавшая, что он имел ввиду — Мукуро вдыхает ее морозный гнев, смотрит из-под ресниц.</p><p>Хрупкая, тоненькая Хром, стоящая перед ним с раскрытой грудью, со всеми щелкающими шестеренками и пульсирующими кристаллами.</p><p>Мукуро может одним движением остановить ее механизм — он знает, куда, где и как. С какой силой. Под каким углом.</p><p>Он улыбается.</p><p>— Кто знает? Зависит от того, что ты прикажешь.</p><p>Хватка на его волосах медленно слабеет, и он, опустив голову, спокойно возвращается к работе. Осматривает необычный, значительно измененный гениальным Аркобалено ремонтуар, прислушивается в повисшей тишине к стуку чужого сердца. Затем слегка подзаводит импульсные стрелки, задающие ритм биения и немного отклонившиеся от необходимого — Хром крупно вздрагивает и Мукуро удерживает ее, не давая потерять равновесие.</p><p>Он наблюдает, как она чуть смеживает веки, прислушиваясь к новому сердечному ритму. Пальцы окончательно разжимаются, выпуская его волосы и мягко касаются скул, очерчивают линию подбородка, замирают над впадинкой верхней губы, словно заново исследуя его лицо. Пальцы Хром холодные и немножко шершавые, от них пахнет металлом трезубца — тяжелый, могильный аромат специального сплава.</p><p>— Мои цели совпадают с целями Вонголы, — медленно, словно взвешивая каждое слово говорит она наконец, а затем неожиданно — неожиданно ли? — добавляет: — Пока что.</p><p>Глубокие аметистовые омуты сталкиваются с его взглядом — и Мукуро задыхается.</p><p>Он видит этот взгляд впервые за все то время, что провел подле нее. Все то время, что он скользил за ней неслышной темной тенью, просачивался в блеск ее жемчужных сережек, обвивал ее тонкие руки змеиной чешуей и добавлял к ее властному стуку каблуков свои мягкие шаги — Докуро Хром никогда не дарила никому вокруг такой взгляд. Прямой и спокойный, с искоркой внимания на самой поверхности, доступной и мягкой, почти светлой.</p><p>Хром, которая дарит ему право быть человеком уже два года — но впервые смотрит на него, как на человека.</p><p>Смотрит и щурится настороженно, как будто неверяще, как будто испуганно, тут же пряча взгляд под темными ресницами, опуская руки; ногти легонько скребут чужие щеки, словно выискивая, за что можно удержаться. Она выпрямляется, гордо вздергивая подбородок, улыбается чуть-чуть грустно и медленно кладет пальцы ему на плечи.</p><p>— Я надеюсь, твой план увенчается успехом.</p><p>Мукуро требуется несколько бесконечно долгих секунд, чтобы отвести взгляд, чтобы взять под контроль подрагивающие кончики пальцев и биение сердца. Он смешано, почти неловко щелкает рычажком ремонтуара, фиксируя новый ритм, а затем закрывает дверцу. Глубокий черный металл немедленно подергивается иллюзией кожи и Хром вздрагивает.</p><p>Мукуро осторожно снимает ее левую руку со своего плеча, мягко берет ее за запястье, поворачивая и отодвигая белоснежный манжет рубашки, чтобы посмотреть на выступающие над кожей венки-провода. Их желто-зеленое мерцание ровное, хотя и не очень яркое — энергии кристаллов в механизме хватит еще на месяц или два. Мукуро ласково проводит по ним большим пальцем, невесомо целует, улыбаясь с тихим довольством.</p><p>— Я не подведу тебя.</p><p>Хром прикрывает глаза и улыбается в ответ тенью его чувств. Чувств, существование которых она отрицала до последнего. Чувств, на которых не строится верность. Чувств, которые не делают тебя человеком. Чувств, которых у нее быть не должно — ведь она ледяная, статная, могущественная тень за спиной Десятого, навечно запирающая в иллюзорной арктической пустыне врагов Семьи.</p><p>Сердце Мукуро выстукивает ее имя — Хром, Хром, Хром.</p><p>Хром, которая забрала его из трущоб, Хром, которая показала ему как вести себя в высшем свете, Хром, которая лично тренировала его — такая хрупкая и одновременно поразительно сильная, с отточенными движениями и тонкой усмешкой всякий раз, когда острие ее трезубца касалось чужой шеи. Почти всему она научила его сама: создавать невесомые, ювелирные иллюзии, не скалиться нервно при виде охраны на улицах, быть в одиночестве даже на самом людном приеме.</p><p>Она сама научила его красиво писать и выводить завитушки росписи — До-ку-ро Му-ку-ро, росчерк литеры «V» в конце. Докуро Мукуро из Вонголы. Докуро Мукуро, принадлежащий Вонголе.</p><p>До тех пор, пока его милая Хром не скажет ему об обратном.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Мукуро, Хаято. Мир Гокудеры рушится, обломками погребая его под собой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мукуро приходит к нему ближе к вечеру, и Гокудера даже не удивлен. Он просто таки чуял, что этот ублюдок обязательно притащит свою задницу, чтобы перемолоть ему все косточки. Можно даже сказать, что Гокудера готовился к этому.</p><p>Докуро в лазарете выглядит совершенно чужеродно. Его черно-синие одежды резко контрастируют с белизной палаты, а в разноцветных из-за монокля омутах слишком громко кричат черти, когда он вальяжно усаживается на табурет для посетителей, где еще полчаса назад сидел Тсунаеши. Он с огромным вниманием рассматривает Гокудеру, который правда пытается быть спокойным <i>(честное, блядь, слово)</i>, а затем сцепляет пальцы в замок на коленке. Носок лакированной туфли покачивается в воздухе.</p><p>Молчание накаляется.</p><p>— Добрый ве-</p><p>— Пошел нахуй отсюда.</p><p>— Как грубо, Гокудера! — Мукуро хмыкает. — Я ожидал более теплый прием.</p><p>Хаято смотрит на него почти умиротворенно. Кажется, он смог бы даже придушить его, не меняя выражения лица, а затем буднично попросить сестер перевести его в другую палату. Все-таки, соседство с трупом не очень приятно (впрочем, смотря с чьим).</p><p>Мукуро, явно уловив в пугающем спокойствии собеседника тиканье обратного отсчета, бросает оценивающий взгляд на поврежденную ожогами сторону. Взгляд слегка напряженный, наверняка просчитывает, сможет ли Гокудера в таком состоянии свернуть его несчастную шейку. Наконец, сделав какие-то выводы, он сладко улыбается и отточенным жестом поправляет безвкусный цилиндр с растрепанным белоснежным совиным пером.</p><p>Господи, кто ему скажет?</p><p>— Так вот, — поет он, — ты мне должен, Гокудера. </p><p>Гокудера от такого заявления даже забывает снова послать его нахуй. Только моргает от чужой наглости.</p><p>— Я? <i>Тебе?</i> Ты тронулся?</p><p>— О, тронулся из нас двоих как раз ты, — тот подается вперед и доверительным тоном сообщает: — Я как-то не нашел за собой привычек упускать вражескую крысу, отвлекаясь на ехидные фразочки. Подумать только!</p><p>Докуро патетично разводит руки в стороны под аккомпанемент чужого скрипа зубов. Хаято считает секунды — одна, вторая, третья, — чтобы не выпустить на волю жгучую ярость. Он знал, что этот подонок придет злорадствовать, он <i>знал</i> это и не должен теперь сорваться. Четвертая, пятая, шестая.</p><p>Он вспоминает ту погоню. Вспоминает балки, нависшие высоко, почти под самой крышей завода. Столбы смертоносного пара, то и дело взмывающие вверх от оставленных внизу станков, которые никто не потрудился выключить. Нет времени смотреть вниз, чтобы предугадать, где будет поджидать следующая белая, концентрированная смерть — только вперед, вперед, за мелькающим впереди черным пятном, прислушиваясь к скрипу механизмов, танцуя на высоте, избегая пара — верного друга, подлого врага — снова, и снова, и снова.</p><p>Он вспоминает, как к нему подошла Хром. Морщинка меж ее бровей выдавала сложность ситуации лучше, чем спокойные, четкие слова о лазутчике.</p><p>Крыса убегала, мгновенно почуяв свое разоблачение, и выбрала самый опасный путь. Надеялась, что никто не рискнет погнаться за ней? Гокудера рискнул.</p><p>Но, в конце концов, он провалился.</p><p>Хаято может сколько угодно злиться на Мукуро, который танцует на чужих ранах, но самое ядовитое из его оскорблений то, что в этот раз они справедливы.</p><p>— Мой прекрасный, замечательный, аристократичный друг, все, что от тебя требовалось — это поймать одного несчастного шпиона, а ты и этого не смог, — Докуро говорит неторопливо, смакуя каждое слово, внимательно следя за собеседником своими дьявольскими глазами. — Запиши на свой счет должок — благодаря тебе я лишился ценной ниточки с Варией.</p><p>Одно это слово встряхивает Хаято, вырывая из смутных, будоражащих воспоминаний.</p><p>— Погоди... Варией?</p><p>Мукуро вскидывает брови, удивляется насквозь фальшиво и издевательски:</p><p>— Куфуфу, тебе не сказали? Это была их крыса. Недавно я вышел на человека, который и слил мне ее, и если бы ты не провалился, то он, возможно, остался бы в живых. Увы и ах! Теперь мой информатор мертвее всех мертвых благодаря тому, что барчонок решил позубоскалить в разгар погони.</p><p>То с каким упоением он говорит о своей потере и то, как небрежно вплетает в свою обычно изящную речь грубые слова, словно напоминает одним этим <i>откуда</i> он, <i>кто</i> он, подкидывая в костер их вражды еще одно смолистое полено... Гокудера сжимает в кулаке край лазаретного пледа, чувствуя, как расползается в груди злость.</p><p>Барчонок.</p><p><i>Барчонок</i>, черт побери!</p><p>Это слово даже не из их языка, но оно отображает все то, что этот ублюдок обычно выражает интонациями, подтекстами и взглядами — всю степень презрения, которым он окатывает Хаято день ото дня. Просто потому, что он, в отличие от остальных, попытался <i>жить иначе</i>. Просто потому, что трущобное «как отличить скорпиона от нормального человека? у первого есть фамилия» срезонировало в нем волной понимания.</p><p>Но Мукуро не называет его жаргонным обозначением аристократии, нет, он специально выкопал откуда-то это чертово «барчонок». Постарался, мать его, посидел со словарем.</p><p>Хаято знает это слово и без словаря, потому что его, черт побери, учили — и этот маленький факт обостряет контекст в тысячу раз.</p><p>— Если ты сейчас не уберешься, я тебя сам вышвырну, — цедит Гокудера в чужую ухмылку, продолжая отсчет. — И ожоги мне не помешают.</p><p>— Ай-яй, полное отсутствие манер, где же твое хваленое воспитание? — Докуро, кажется, плавится от собственного яда. — Не спеши выгонять меня, мой аристократичный товарищ по Семье, ведь я пришел к тебе по делу.</p><p>Несмотря на то, как обильно он истекает язвительностью, несмотря на все слои змеиной ласковости в его голосе, Гокудера ощущает что-то неправильное в том, как он говорит. Что-то непривычное таится в этом Докуро Мукуро, что-то, что заставляет Гокудеру мгновенно осознать, что он не должен продолжать разговор.</p><p>Он не успевает ничего сказать, потому что Мукуро легким движением вынимает из глаза монокль и спрашивает:</p><p>— Ты ведь работал на Церковь?</p><p>Гокудера замирает.</p><p>Правый глаз Мукуро, не измененный туманным моноклем, оказывается таким же синим, как и левый. И таким же серьезным. </p><p>— Какое тебе дело, — огрызается Хаято скорее растерянно, чем действительно злобно.</p><p>Он никогда не говорил об этом периоде своей жизни. Как ублюдок узнал об этом?</p><p>Хаято действительно работал на Церковь. И это были хорошие дни. Церковь дала ему ощущение полезности и ценности самого себя, того, что он может быть любим не потому, что он мощный кристалльник, а просто потому что он... это он.</p><p>Когда к нему, бесцельно бродящему по трущобам подростку, подошел Шамал, Гокудера не ожидал, что не просто согласится на его предложение, но и полюбит ту маленькую кособокую церквушку, прячущуюся между дорогой на свалку и баром. Он не делал ничего особенного — драил полы, чистил заляпанные воском бронзовые диски и помогал раздавать еду калекам, но ощущение собственной пользы расцветало в его груди чудесным хрупким цветком. Он не верил в бога, но верил в людей, которые его окружали.</p><p>Шамал не знал, что Хаято умеет высвобождать энергию кристаллов — он не знал об этом, и все равно трепал его по макушке и мазал царапины зеленкой. То, что должен был делать его настоящий отец. То, чего он никогда не получал там, дома, на Верхнем Кольце.</p><p>Как отличить аристократа от нормального человека? У первого есть фамилия.</p><p>Хаято из трущоб был обычным подростком, Хаято-на-побегушках, Хаято-кошачий-любимчик — и большего ему не требовалось.</p><p>Гокудера потирает переносицу и осознает, что невольно сжимает ладонь, где когда-то регулярно появлялись царапины Ури. Интересно, как она там?</p><p>Он поднимает глаза и ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Мукуро; он сидит, вертя в одной руке свой монокль, который тускло блестит инкрустированным кристаллом Тумана. В лазарете темнеет — солнце окончательно прячется за облака, и прохладный ветерок пробирается из окна, растрепывая и без того повидавшее жизнь совиное перо. Мукуро с досадой снимает цилиндр.</p><p>Ехидность слетает с него, как шелуха, словно этот безвкусный элемент гардероба является ее средоточием. </p><p>— Церковь, — задумчиво говорит Докуро, — сделала тебе предложение, верно? От которого ты отказался.</p><p>Что.</p><p>— Нет, — смешано возражает Хаято. — Это был Шамал-</p><p>Он прикусывает язык, запоздало осознавая, что стоило молчать. Чужой синий взгляд на мгновение вспыхивает насмешкой, но тут же потухает. Мукуро отмахивается от него небрежно, закидывая на колено другую ногу.</p><p>— Шамал для меня не новость, барчонок. В конце концов, от него я и узнал об этом.</p><p>Гокудера вспоминает болтливость Шамала, его вечное, неправильное для святого отца желание выпить и развлечься, и почему-то не сомневается в сказанном. Он ищет в себе отголоски злости, но с удивлением обнаруживает пустоту. Поднятые воспоминания как будто остужают его, примораживают к койке — слишком внезапные, слишком дорогие сердцу. Даже «барчонок» укрывается тонкой пеленой терпеливости, напряженного ожидания того, что кроется за этим вопросом.</p><p>Мукуро усмехается.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, что это была его личная просьба? О, нет. Все гораздо интереснее, — он устраивается удобнее и сцепляет руки в замок, неожиданно меняя тему: — Знаешь ли ты, кто управляет Церковью?</p><p>— Церковный совет.</p><p>— Да. Недавно, одна маленькая птичка спела мне песенку о том, что когда-то в этом совете состоял один весьма умелый ассасин, — Докуро щурится. — Убийца в сутане, просто-таки романная фигура! Куфуфу~ Впрочем, он умер больше десяти лет назад.</p><p>Гокудера хмурится.</p><p>— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?</p><p>— У него было два сына, — игнорируя его вопрос, продолжает тот невозмутимо. — Воспитанные, разумеется, в славной традиции бесшумно и качественно резать глотки. Настолько хорошо воспитанные, что один из них после смерти отца весьма быстро куда-то пропал... впрочем, это неважно. Потому что второй спустя несколько лет внезапно оказался в составе Церковного совета, на месте своего почившего отца. И вот загадка! — сейчас, копая под совет, я обнаруживаю, что он в большинстве своем пляшет под дудочку этого молодого человека. А может, даже и весь.</p><p>Что-то неопознанное шевелится в голове Гокудеры, но он не успевает поймать мысль за хвост. Ему не нравится этот разговор, ему не нравится тон Мукуро, и ему не нравится, что он рассказывает это именно ему. От всего этого настолько отчетливо пахнет подставой, подвохом, что Хаято хочется закрыть за ублюдком дверь и забыть все это.</p><p>Но он не может.</p><p>— Продолжая собирать информацию по просьбе моей милой Хром, — мурлычет тем временем Докуро, — я узнаю, что как минимум несколькими популярными церквями управляют сейчас другие ассасины в сане святых отцов. Шамал входит в их число.</p><p>Хаято моргает.</p><p>— Что? — тускло спрашивает он.</p><p>— Ты не расслышал? Ах, прости, я повторю. Шамал — опытный убийца, и в нынешних рядах Церкви не он один такой.</p><p>Если бы любезностью в голосе Мукуро можно было убивать, люди бы давно забыли про мышьяк. Гокудера скребет ногтями ладонь, вслушиваясь в эхо чужих слов, пульсирующее в голове. Осознание накатывает на него медленно, какими-то дикими болезненными рывками, и он не понимает, что именно чувствует. Злость, отрицание, неверие — потому что образ Шамала всегда пестрил этими маленькими шероховатостями, зазубринками несостыковок, едва заметными шовчиками неловких оправданий. Хаято чувствовал, что с ним не все так просто, но это... <i>это?</i></p><p>— Ты лжешь, — он сводит брови, побелевшими пальцами стискивая плед. — Он не может быть убийцей. С чего ты это взял? Он лично тебе сказал? Старик всегда любил пофантазировать, когда выпьет.</p><p>Мукуро смотрит на него со снисходительной жалостью, длинные пальцы пробегаются по совиному перу и замирают на самом его кончике.</p><p>— Не можешь принять правду, да? Ах, сделать из Церкви прикрытие для настоящей гильдии ассасинов — гениально! — в голосе Мукуро снова проступает яд. — В конце концов, этот прогнивший город поглотил последнее более-менее пристойное, что в нем имелось. Теперь убийцы раздают нищим и бездомным еду, не это ли сатира на все наше существование?</p><p>Неправильность в его поведении словно дает трещину, выпуская наружу мимолетную искру. Тонкая эмоция, полутон грусти, словно факт того, что далеко не невинная Церковь оказалась еще хуже, действительно задевает Мукуро. Хаято сомневается, что он верующий. С другой стороны, что он вообще о нем знает?</p><p>Он лжец, и лжец мастерский.</p><p>Видимо, его недоверие хорошо отображается на лице, потому что Докуро фыркает.</p><p>— Не веришь. Ну что же, в таком случае... он ведь попросил тебя кое о чем, верно? Знаешь, в чем изюминка? Я нашел немало людей, которые ушли из Церкви примерно в то же время, что и ты. Большинству их них тоже поступали своего рода... предложения. Разные, — Докуро вздыхает и поправляет перо. — Помочь вернуть украденные кем-то церковные деньги. Прогнать досаждающую церкви банду. Что-то в этом духе, связанное с грубой силой.</p><p>Не дать каким-то ублюдкам отобрать церковь.</p><p>Шамал просил его помочь. Рассказывал, что одна из соседних банд хочет сжечь их церковь и построить на ее месте очередной бар. Говорил о том, что знает, как их подкараулить, в каком месте они выпивают и куда идут потом на ночлег — и все просто, даже не надо драться.</p><p>Он отказался.</p><p>Он хотел согласиться.</p><p>Он не верил, что улыбчивый раззява Шамал предлагает ему перерезать во сне несколько человек, но понимал — <i>думал, что понимал</i>, — чужое отчаяние потерять свой дом. Он даже колебался, не рассказать ли Шамалу о силе, сокрытой в себе, ведь мразей можно было просто припугнуть Ураганом. Пусть покалечить, но оставить в живых.</p><p>Но выходит, что никакого отчаяния не было? Что Шамал предлагал, просил его помочь в убийстве не потому, что из-за любви и страха за церковь не видел иного выхода, а потому, что это и был его выход? Привычный? Рутинный? Который он считал <i>правильным?</i></p><p>На мгновение Гокудере кажется, что ему нечем дышать.</p><p>— Я не уверен, но могу предположить, что это была инициатива Церкового совета... ну, точнее нашего молодого человека с дудочкой. Найти тех, кто способен драться. Отобрать лучших. Научить, быть может? Кто знает, — Докуро улыбается странно, слегка рассеянно, но все еще ядовито и колко. — Это лишь мои догадки, но согласись, мой умный аристократичный друг — они логичны. Верно?</p><p>Выходит...</p><p>Выходит, Шамал тоже искал в нем лишь силу?</p><p>Но как же его болтовня о том, что она не имеет значения?</p><p>Ведь это именно то, что вдохнуло в сбежавшего Хаято жизнь. Неважно, сильный ты или слабый. Неважно, какая у тебя фамилия. Неважно, кто твоя мать. Неважно, что ты родился с редкой способностью использовать магические кристаллы. Неважно даже, что это разрушительные кристаллы Урагана.</p><p>Отец видел в нем лишь фигурку, способную возвысить фамилию за счет силы. Шамал научил его, что Хаято ценен сам по себе, не как «Гокудера» и не как «кристалльник». Просто как «Хаято». Как он сам, живущий, дышащий, заслуживающий любви, как и все остальные.</p><p>
  <i>«Что значит «я слабак»? Не пори чушь, малец, мне не важно, умеешь ли ты драться!»</i>
</p><p>Это была ложь?</p><p>— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?</p><p>Голос не слушается и хрипит. Внутри постепенно, непривычно медленно поднимается кипучая ярость, безжалостная и смертоносная. Она морозит тело и обжигает кончики пальцев, одновременно холодная и горячая, скручивающая внутренности в тугой жгут, протягивающая тонкую струну отрицания через позвоночник, заставляя держать спину неестественно ровно. Она сводит скулы и челюсть, и на лицо лезет защитный оскал, то ли уязвимый, то ли наоборот, уверенный в своем гневе.</p><p>Мукуро растревожено дергается, ежится заметно и весь подбирается, устремив взгляд на подушку койки. Из-под нее тусклым алым свечением выдает себя кристалл Урагана, который нельзя держать в лазарете, и который, несмотря на все запреты, Гокудера пронес в свою палату.</p><p>Кристалл ощутимо вибрирует.</p><p>Мукуро щелкает переключателем режима линзы в монокле — быстрый, едва заметный жест, легкий взмах мизинцем, но Гокудера замечает. Цифра на линзе сменяется на единицу.</p><p>— Ты... а впрочем, кто бы сомневался, что ты обманешь досмотр, — Докуро блуждающим жестом касается переносицы, а затем проводит пальцами по бровям. — Остынь, барчонок, я рассказывал тебе сказочки не из-за благородного желания раскрыть правду. Я здесь по делу.</p><p>— По какому делу? Трепать языком? Отлично справился, можешь проваливать.</p><p>Хаято раздраженно поводит головой. Докуро снисходительно качает головой, и это неожиданно приводит его в чувство. Он должен держать себя в руках, не показывать, как сильно на самом деле эта <i>правда</i> пошатнула его. Не перед Докуро Мукуро. Не перед ним.</p><p>Гокудера делает медленный вдох и выдыхает, тянется мысленно к кристаллу, заставляя его потухнуть. Все под контролем. Он все. Держит. Под контролем. Он не рассыплется на куски из-за парочки слов — тем более, сказанных этим лживым ублюдком.</p><p>Хаято вскидывает взгляд на чужие хлопки.</p><p>— Куфуфу, молодец, Гокудера, как всегда именно та опора, на которую наш обожаемый Десятый может положиться в тяжелый момент, — едва ли не поет Докуро, и непонятно, сколько искренности в этой фразе. — А теперь, собственно, к делу. Перед тем, как вся эта, несомненно, любопытная информация коснется ушей нашего босса и остальных, я должен закончить свое расследование. Опиши мне крысу, за которой ты гнался два дня назад. Самые яркие приметы.</p><p>Резкое возвращение к казалось бы оставленной позади теме слегка сбивает с толку, и Гокудера ощущает подвох настолько четко и ярко, что не может дышать. <i>Что еще</i> преподнесет ему этот гонец с плохими вестями?</p><p>Ах, если бы можно было отрубить ему голову, как и делали раньше.</p><p>Тем не менее, он прикрывает глаза и вспоминает погоню еще раз.</p><p>Завод. Балки. Духота и капли пота, стекающие под рубашкой к пояснице. Черное пятно, мелькающее впереди, то ускользающее в клубах пара, то неожиданно видимое вновь. Звонкий, надменный, но почему-то довольный голос, подстегивающий Гокудеру.</p><p>— Он натянул капюшон на лицо, так что я не мог его рассмотреть, но я помню...</p><p>пшеничные</p><p>— ....светлые локоны, они выбивались из-под капюшона очень странно, словно он зачесал волосы на глаза, и...</p><p>дразнящий<br/>
дерзкий</p><p>— ...странный смех.</p><p>— Странный смех?</p><p>Гокудера немного думает.</p><p>— Шипящий, я бы сказал. Необычный. Я узнаю его, если услышу снова.</p><p>Мукуро кивает и погружается в свои мысли. Он молчит, и поэтому кажется даже нормальным, но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается — и вот он снова открывает свой поганый рот.</p><p>Чтобы сказать:</p><p>— У тебя есть все шансы действительно услышать смех своего... бывшего босса.</p><p>Хаято замирает.</p><p>Хаято говорит.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Мукуро ласково улыбается ему и перекидывает через колено другую ногу. Носок начищенной туфли снова покачивается, словно маятник гипнотизера, пока он ловко надевает монокль и щурит свой красный дьявольский глаз.</p><p>Что делали с гонцами, которые приносили абсурдные вести? Вешали? Сжигали?</p><p>— Ты еще не понял, барчонок? — он тянет почти нежно, покровительственно, словно разговаривает с маленьким ребенком. — Крыса, за которой ты гнался. Шпион, которого ты упустил, потому что отвлекся на оскорбление и не заметил столб пара. Он — тот самый молодой человек с дудочкой. Фактический глава Церкви. Ассасин в сутане во втором поколении. И вариец, ко всему прочему. У меня есть основания полагать, что его зовут Бельфегор... возможно, впрочем, это лишь псевдоним.</p><p>Гокудера чувствует, как край пледа, который он так яростно сжимал все это время, выскользает из его пальцев. Мукуро словно чует этот момент слабости, уязвимости — он плавно встает и медленно подходит ближе, улыбается нехорошей, кривой улыбкой. Склоняется к нему, оперевшись самыми кончиками пальцев о койку.</p><p>— Он пришел в совет примерно как раз в те дни, когда ты эскапировал от слишком жестокой реальности в трущобах, подметая ошметки от свечей и делая вид, что можешь быть тем, кем не являешься. Твое бывшее начальство, Гокудера Хаято. Днем перебираем четки, вечером режем глотки. Куфуфу, в рифму вышло!</p><p>Докуро смеется, а затем наклоняется еще ближе и его разноцветные глаза словно поглощают весь свет в помещении. Он шепчет, глаза в глаза, взгляд в взгляд:</p><p>— Как думаешь, если бы ты принял то предложение, стал бы сейчас еще одним святым отцом его маленькой армии? Я слышал, они носят кресты на черной нашейной ленте, почти как ошейник, хм? В самый раз для такой дикой собаки, как ты.</p><p>
  <i>«Я слышал, что у Вонголы есть неприрученный пес. Это ты, верно? Попробуй догнать меня, bad boy~ Давай, порадуй принца, поиграй с ним в салочки!»</i>
</p><p>Его движение быстрое и тренированное — один рывок в сторону чужой бледной шеи. Гокудера почти ощущает биение пульса под подушечками пальцев, но они хватают пустоту. Образ Мукуро перед ним осыпается сизой дымкой, в то время как ублюдок обнаруживается у самой двери, ехидно скалящимся. Когда он успел?..</p><p>Раньше, чем Хаято успевает сделать что-то или сказать, Докуро Мукуро скрывается за дверью. Слышится в отдалении и вскоре стихает перестук его каблуков. Он узнал то, что хотел, вдоволь натанцевался на чужих костях, и теперь просто уходит без единого слова, словно и не было его здесь.</p><p>Гокудера смотрит на свои руки. Его запоздало нагоняет тягучая боль в обоженном теле, он морщится, вспоминая ту секунду замешательства, осознания своей промашки. Если бы не подоспевшая своевременно помощь в лице Реборна, он, возможно, потерял бы руку.</p><p>И кому он был бы нужен, без одной руки?</p><p>Кому он вообще нужен без своих способностей? Гениальный мальчик-кристалльник. Будущее фамилии Гокудера. Какая мерзость.</p><p>В его голове смешиваются хохот Шамала и его грубая ладонь на макушке, шершавые пальцы, бинтующие сломанную ногу, острые, холодные ножи, рассекающие рубашку и шипящий смех, который он все никак не может догнать, схватить, остановить. Может быть, стоило тогда согласиться и признать, что кристаллы — единственное, что придает его жизни ценность.</p><p>Мир Гокудеры рушится, обломками погребая его под собой.</p><p>В конце концов... он всегда был нужен только из-за своей силы.</p><p>Не так ли?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (young!) Верде, Скалл. Вымыть его, и станет почти нормальным человеком, честное слово</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Часовая стрелка с тихим щелчком встает ровно на двенадцать. Верде всматривается еще немного в медленно ползущую минутную и совсем уж как-то неприлично быстро секундную, прежде чем сует часики в нагрудный карман пиджака. До репетитора остается полтора часа, и он намеревается потратить их более чем благотворно... намеревался, по крайней мере, до того как его посылка затерялась на складе. Ее ищут уже двадцать семь минут, а он вежливо стоит около потеющего хозяина лавки и скучающе то и дело поправляет цепочку часов, которая, ну разумеется, некрасиво сползает каждый раз, когда он их достает.</p><p>Сзади топчется слуга, который должен посылку нести, и его безделье — громкое и нарочитое, проезжается по нервам Верде не хуже воплей maman, когда она в очередной раз затрагивает тему его «глупых увлечений». Ситуация осложняется тем, что он только вчера выстоял целый скандал и еле отбил право иметь «хобби» — как бы его не тошнило от подобного определения своих занятий, и если он сегодня же опоздает к репетитору из-за проклятой посылки...</p><p>Верде мечтает о том, чтобы склониться к уху нерадивого хозяина и вкрадчиво ему прошептать, что, мол, если вы немедленно мне мои детали не предоставите, я вас... разорю? каким это еще образом? ...нажалуюсь на вас отцу? еще более нелепо и унизительно. К скребущей досаде, у него нет своих собственных ни возможностей, ни репутации, ни влияния, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь.</p><p>И поэтому ему остается только ждать и поправлять цепочку, пока один из работников, наконец, не выносит долгожданные детали в огромной коробке. Верде придирчиво их проверяет, расписывается в бланке и оплачивает товар, с облегчением и предвкушением выходя из лавки и еще раз вынимая часики, чтобы удостовериться в наличии времени.</p><p>Правда, до циферблата он взгляд не доводит, обратив неожиданно внимание на мелькнувшее сбоку яркое пятно.</p><p>Рассмотрев его внимательнее, Верде невольно тормозит, вздернув брови.</p><p>Около инженерной лавки отирается подросток. Трущобный подросток. Здесь, в Райском Кольце, одним своим видом как будто пачкая вычищенные мощеные дорожки.</p><p>Не то, чтобы Верде был в Нижнем Кольце и видел настоящих трущобных подростков, но у него почему-то не возникает сомнений в своих догадках, что этот — ни в коем разе не поддельный, и он правда стоит напротив витрины, внимательно рассматривая выставленные на ней детали и чертежи.</p><p>И жует какую-то жухлую длинную травинку.</p><p>Слуга, на несколько секунд тоже замерший в удивлении, зовет «молодого господина» домой, но Верде рассеянно отмахивается от него, с любопытством рассматривая неожиданного пришельца снизу. В конце концов, он ведь и правда никого оттуда не видел! Как тут устоять перед неизведанным?</p><p>Неизведанное ерошит грязными от сажи пальцами сиреневые волосы, оставляя на них пятна, и задумчиво что-то мычит себе под нос. Он весь какой-то угловатый и нескладный, высокий и тощий, но при этом с удивительно ловкими жестами. На нем слишком большая рубашка, серая, но вся в черных сажевых пятнах, а жилетка поверх расшита на спине нелепым ярко-фиолетовым осьминогом. На этом осмотр можно бы и закончить, но взгляд Верде приковывается к грязно-бурой повязке на левом предплечье, и он пропускает момент, когда его излишнее внимание вдруг становится замеченным.</p><p>— Чего пялишься?</p><p>Прямо перед его лицом возникают вдруг желтые стекла гогглов, так близко, что он от неожиданности шарахается назад. Незнакомец тут же отступает, подняв ладони в жесте безоружности и воровато оглянувшись.</p><p>— Воу-воу, не боись, приятель! Я ж просто спросил, ты чего?</p><p>— Я... не боюсь. Я просто не ожидал, — пытается снисходительно ответить Верде, но выходит больше похоже на оправдание.</p><p>Он неловко тянется поправить цепочку, но на полпути меняет направление и вместо этого одергивает воротник. При виде чужой голой и грязной шеи хочется немедленно помыть руки. Подросток, словно не замечающий чужой брезгливости, вдруг ухмыляется и указывает большим пальцем себе за спину:</p><p>— А! Я знаю! Тебе понравился мой кракен, да? Правда устрашающий?</p><p>Он вдруг поворачивается на одной пятке, показывая свою спину и даже чуть наклоняясь вперед, чтобы было лучше видно. Верде скептически рассматривает «кракена» еще раз, думая о том, что он скорее смешной, чем страшный, особенно с этими растерянно выпученными глазами с пришитыми шестеренками вместо зрачков.</p><p>Вслух он об этом тактично не говорит, вместо этого задав интересующий его вопрос:</p><p>— Что вы здесь делаете?</p><p>Незнакомец мгновенно поворачивается обратно. Его смеющийся рот тут же сужается полоску и он скрещивает на груди руки, принимая какой-то серьезный и хмурый вид. И даже чуть подается вперед, словно пытаясь нависать.</p><p>— А что? Мне нельзя?</p><p>— Ну да... Нельзя... без разрешения, — под такой наглой уверенностью Верде сначала немного сдает, но затем, вспомнив что он, вообще-то, будущий юрист, тоже скрещивает на груди руки. — Согласно семнадцатой статье кодекса Города, пункт семь точка три, жителям Нижнего Кольца запрещается подниматься в Райское Кольцо без специального разрешения.</p><p>— Вот это да, вы только посмотрите какой умник напыщенный! Небось всю ночь зубрил, да?</p><p>Подросток гримасничает с каким-то ярким оттенком досады, настолько очевидным, что Верде даже почему-то не обижается. Его снова пытается отвлечь слуга, и рука в небрежном жесте отмашки взлетает раньше, чем мозг успевает подумать о том, что он действительно просто тратит здесь свое драгоценное время.</p><p>— Я действительно выучил весь Кодекс, — с достоинством и тщательно выверенным снисхождением отвечает Верде. — А вам, между прочим, полагается за незаконное проникновение хлыст и штраф.</p><p>Только сказав это, он вдруг моргает и осекается следующей фразой. Взгляд невольно цепляется за повязку на чужой руке, и Верде вдруг почему-то злится на себя самого. Незнакомец весь выглядит очень помято, на нем, если приглядеться, куча царапин и ссадин, и даже раненая рука, а он говорит так, словно сейчас же пойдет и доложит о нем в охрану...</p><p>То есть, конечно, по совести так и стоило бы поступить. И действительно, ну что ему делать здесь, немытому и драному, среди кованых фонарей и витых скамеек? У каждого свое место в жизни, пусть не лезет туда, где ему быть не суждено.</p><p>Размышляя об этом, Верде вдруг замечает, как хмуро-вызывающая гримаса вдруг оборачивается хитрой и самодовольной. Очередная метаморфоза в чужом настроении настораживает и слегка утомляет; Верде смотрит на пришельца почти укоряюще, ну что ты на этот раз выкинешь?</p><p>Он и правда выкидывает — достает из кармана смятую бумажку и гордо ей машет в воздухе. Затем, оглядевшись, уходит с широкой улицы за угол лавки, активными жестами подзывая собеседника идти следом. Заинтересованный Верде, немного подумав, все-таки заворачивает за угол тоже. Незнакомец прислоняется к стене узкой боковой улочки и ухмыляется, поправляя гогглы.</p><p>— Разрешение! Мое, смекаешь? С печатью!</p><p>— А ну покажи... те, — не верит Верде и очень невоспитанно выхватывает бумажку.</p><p>Не может быть.</p><p>Отряхнув ее от пятен сажи, он разворачивает листок и удивленно приподнимает брови. Действительно, разрешение. Действительно, с печатью. В груди неожиданно пробивается облегчение, что не нужно искать охрану и... погодите.</p><p>— ...выдается на имя Скалла, — зачитывает он и хмурится. — А фамилия?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Фамилия где?</p><p>Он раздраженно смотрит на чертового незнакомца. Неужели нельзя сделать все правильно?</p><p>— Да нет у меня фамилии, чего ты прицепился, как репей? — возмущается тот, но как-то опасливо. — Больно нужна она?</p><p>— Согласно семнадцатой статье Кодекса пункт девять точка... — заметив чужую возмущенную гримасу, Верде закатывает глаза. — Да, нужна. Без нее это разрешение не имеет юридической силы. Просто бумажка.</p><p>— Так и что мне делать, если у меня ее нет... у нас фамилии как-то не приняты.</p><p>Скалл растерянно принимает листок назад и Верде неожиданно тоже теряется. Но ведь если фамилий у трущобных нет, то выходит, и попасть сюда, вверх, они совсем не могут? Только, выходит, по личному приглашению местных. Не очень-то это и справедливо. Точнее совсем несправедливо!</p><p>А впрочем, ему-то какое дело?</p><p>— Зачем вы вообще сюда пришли? — неловко спрашивает он снова.</p><p>Тот как-то обреченно машет рукой, оглядываясь на лавку.</p><p>— Так я... мне детали нужны, понимаешь? У нас и на Среднем Кольце нет таких, я думал, что здесь найду. Я даже денег скопил. Только хозяин точно первым же делом разрешение попросит... как думаешь, он знает, что без фамилии нельзя? Наверное, знает...</p><p>Верде чувствует, как внутри него что-то вздрагивает и вытягивается, пронизывая его от кончиков пальцев до самой макушки. Он недоверчиво смотрит на Скалла, бормочущего себе под нос что-то про завод и «жлобскую зарплату», окидывает новым, более внимательным взглядом всю его нескладную, яркую и грязную фигуру: и криво вырезанные в форме треугольника пуговицы на сапогах, и облепленные пластырями пальцы с чернотой под ногтями, и кончик отвертки, высовывающийся из кармана штанов.</p><p>Отвертки.</p><p>Где-то на границе мыслей мелькает желание помыть руки и тут же вытесняется.</p><p>— Что за детали? — осторожно, со спрятанным интересом спрашивает Верде. — Я в этом разбираюсь. Может и скажу вам, продается ли здесь такое.</p><p>Подросток замирает. Несколько секунд он задумчиво чешет щеку, а затем вдруг стягивает с лица гогглы, натянув их на макушку. В Верде ввинчиваются его заинтересованно блестящие глаза, яркие, фиолетовые. Они жирно подведены угольно-черным и это настолько вульгарно, что тот смотрит на Скалла почти с обидой. Ну как так можно?</p><p>— А почему бы и не показать! — решается бесфамильный горе-инженер и вытаскивает на свет еще одну бумажку. — Вот, смотри, я тут набросал...</p><p>Верде смотрит на засаленный листок, поджимает губы, а затем, надев перчатки, все-таки его принимает и всматривается в кривые, но разборчивые чертежи. Детали выглядят очень странно, Верде таких никогда не видел и даже не может понять, зачем они могут понадобиться. Он недоуменно смотрит на почти-незнакомца.</p><p>— Где ты такое подсмотрел? Для чего они?</p><p>— Я их сам придумал, — гордо задирает нос Скалл и воздевает к небесам свой немытый перст. — Я собираюсь собрать паробайк! Его я тоже сам придумал, если что.</p><p>Воцаряется молчание. Скалл, очевидно, ждет реакции, а Верде рассматривает его растрепанные волосы и думает о том, что это совершенно абсурдно.</p><p>— Паробайк, говоришь? И что же это такое? — медленно спрашивает он, щурясь.</p><p>Горе-инженер издает восторженное «ооо» и подпрыгивает на месте несколько раз. Его рот расплывается в улыбке и смотрит он почти ласково, словно Верде спросил у него о здоровье любимейшей maman.</p><p>— Паробайк — это... это... — Скалл раскидывает руки в стороны: — Это как автомобиль, но для одного человека! И на двух колесах! И меньше в размерах, удобней, быстрее!..</p><p>— Чушь.</p><p>Верде фыркает бросая взгляд на чертежи. Он ожидал чего-то более исполнимого и возможного, и теперь чувствует разочарование. Машина на двух колесах? Меньше в размерах? Мозгами этого вот... немытого... исцарапанного... да он считать-то умеет?</p><p>— Умею, — недовольно насупливается вдруг Скалл на невольно заданный вслух вопрос, а затем зловеще предлагает: — Хочешь, высчитаю, сколько тебя надо палкой по заднице отлупить, чтобы выбить всю твою аристократическую спесь? А? А? Хочешь? Я формулой выведу, все как полагается!</p><p>— Не надо, — Верде примиряюще поднимает руки, делая короткий шаг назад. — Я тебе верю.</p><p>Короткая злая вспышка на чужом лице его не пугает, но скорее смешит, хотя он и не сомневается, что этот подросток умеет... хм, лупить по задницам своих обидчиков. И он уже совсем не удивляется, когда она почти мгновенно сменяется доброжелательностью с примесью хитринки. Скалл фонтанирует настроениями так громко, и меняет их на своем лице так часто, что у Верде не остается сил пытаться их проанализировать. Кажется, он просто каждую свою реакцию, каждое мелькнувшее чувство выставляет напоказ, на всеобщее обозрение — и maman, увидев бы такую непосредственность, точно слегла бы с горячкой.</p><p>С другой стороны, Верде ведь не она. И мало ли чему его учат разряженные по последней моде репетиторы! Вчерашний, обучавший его математике, так вообще ни на что не годен; ученик давно уже поравнялся, превзошел и растоптал своего учителя, и слушать его бредни не имеет больше никакого смысла, чтобы там не говорил этикет, любезно преподаваемый ему по вторникам.</p><p>Хотя, конечно, подучить манеры Скаллу точно стоит.</p><p>Он на надменно брошенное «чушь» словно бы и не обижается — только хитро сверкает своими фиолетовыми глазами, становится на коленки и, вынув огрызок карандаша, принимается рисовать на обратной стороне листка, перед этим нагло дернув собеседника за рукав, привлекая внимание.</p><p>— Смотри, смотри.. вот здесь общий силуэт, так... мотор можно поместить сюда...</p><p>— Постой, как ты сюда поместишь целый мотор? Он же паровой, не кристальный.</p><p>— А я его ре-ор-га-ни-зу-ю! Смотри, поршни сюда можно, а вот сюда тогда маховик...</p><p>Верде от таких заявлений возмущенно вскидывает брови и поспешно становится на коленки рядом, чтобы лучше рассмотреть схему. Огрызок карандаша неровно скользит по шершавой бумаге, пальцы оставляют на ее уголках черные следы, которые Скалл тут же пытается стереть, размазывая их еще сильнее. Верде прибавляет к графиту свои чернила, достав из нагрудного кармана ручку.</p><p>— Ага, реорганизует он... а вал ты сюда как всунешь-то? Какая здесь ширина? Тут минимум столько надо...</p><p>Скалл задумчиво сопит и выводит несколько цифр ширины, видимо, на разные возможные модели своего паробайка. Они сравнивают свои параметры и оба довольно хмыкают.</p><p>— Ладно, это, пожалуй, вполне осуществимо... только я не понимаю, куда ты собираешься поместить центробежный регулятор. Сюда?</p><p>— Да, да... или ну вот сюда! А здесь смотри, здесь будет сидение.... вот такое... и руль...</p><p>— Руль какой-то нелепый.</p><p>— Пиджак у тебя нелепый! Отличный руль, удобный! И крутить сильно не надо, просто поворачивать... а во-о-от тут педали... и соединяются вот здесь... а тут труба...</p><p>Верде внимательно рассматривает кривую трубу.</p><p>— Дымить будет сильно, — подсчитав что-то в уме, хмурится он.</p><p>Скалл на это отмахивается и чешет щеку; вблизи Верде различает на ней тонкую царапину. На ней остается сажевый след и он испытывает какое-то обреченное желание столкнуть этого никем непризнанного чумазого гения в речку.</p><p>— Ниче, ниче, я этот вопрос решу, — довольно хмыкает тем временем тот. — Мне нужно время еще подумать над нюансами... плюс тут же все будет зависеть еще и от материалов, смекаешь? Ну что, прям-таки уж и чушь, а?</p><p>Он хитро щурится, улыбается широко, и Верде не может не признать со вздохом:</p><p>— Не чушь. Признаю, я был неправ. И я удивлен, что ты смог придумать все это.</p><p>Скалл от чужой похвалы сияет, как начищенная монета.</p><p>— Ты тоже ничего, приятель! — он панибратски хлопает его по плечу. — Мозги у тебя варят, я заметил. Наверное будешь изобретателем, да? Завидую я тебе, можешь свободно собирать всякое... да...</p><p>Он мечтательно смотрит куда-то сквозь стену лавки, краешек рта сползает вниз, делая его улыбку какой-то неловкой. Верде отводит взгляд, не желая отчего-то разрушать его воздушные замки, и выдавливает кое-как:</p><p>— Вообще-то я на юриста учусь.</p><p>— Чего? — Скалл недоуменно моргает. — А что ты тогда здесь делал? Детали же заказывал, я видел коробку! Да и разбираешься ты отлично, сразу уловил, как именно я мотор пересобрал.</p><p>Наивность — она добивает Верде окончательно, и он, нахмурившись, встает с коленей, принимаясь отряхивать брюки и оправлять немного помявшийся пиджак. Скалл не понимает, он свободен от семейных скандалов и традиции поколений. У него нет в будущих владениях юридической конторы. И у него нет ни категоричной maman, ни вечно занятого отца, ни тайком собранных ночами механизмов, ни въедливых, опостылевших репетиторов. И слуг, смеющихся за спиной, у него тоже нет.</p><p>— Это... увлечение, — цедит он ровно. — Так, <i>хобби</i>.</p><p>Скалл смотрит на него внимательно, но ничего не отвечает, только пожимает плечами и поднимается следом. Чешет свою щеку снова, и Верде, не выдержав, протягивает ему белоснежный платок.</p><p>— Вытритесь.</p><p>— Что?..</p><p>— У вас сажа на щеке.</p><p>Подросток издает короткое «а» и принимается возить платком по поцарапанной щеке. Задумчиво рассматривает черные пятна, оставшиеся на белой мягкой ткани. На Верде он взгляда не поднимает, словно он его своим заявлением про юриста задел или даже обидел. Это кажется Верде нечестным.</p><p>Если кто здесь и обижен, так это он сам. У Скалла есть все, <i>все</i> — а у него нет ничего. И это при том-то, что в Райском Кольце здесь живет явно не первый.</p><p>Они стоят неловко и молча, пока Верде наконец не роняет, прикусив губу. Он говорит словно бы в пустоту, глядя в сторону, в проем, выходящий обратно на широкую мощеную улицу.</p><p>— Таких деталей здесь вы точно не найдете. Их нужно отливать по чертежам. Если вы мне их предоставите, чистые и аккуратные, не помятые, я могу заказать... здесь есть одна мастерская. Там хорошие металлы и...</p><p>Он не договаривает — Скалл впивается пальцами в его плечи, разворачивая к себе и восторженно смотрит прямо в глаза. </p><p>— Правда закажешь?!</p><p>Верде смотрит на его блестящие глаза, на угольно-черную вульгарную подводку, на шрамик через бровь и царапину на щеке. Рассматривает остатки сажи на подбородке, рассеченную губу и шарик пирсинга под ней. Странно, он его и не заметил раньше... очередное вульгарное изобретение из трущоб.</p><p>— Закажу, — сдержанно кивает он наконец, аккуратно хватая чужие запястья и убирая руки со своих плеч. — Я напишу вам личное приглашение, только, будьте добры, не размахивайте им где попало...</p><p>— Ты крутой парень, — снова перебивает его Скалл, глядя ужасающе благодарно. — Серьезно, ты лучший. Да ты хоть представляешь, что ты сейчас... а, ничерта ты не представляешь!..</p><p>Он отмахивается от него, делает шаг к улице, замирает и оборачивается.</p><p>— А зовут-то тебя как, зеленый мальчик? Только, прошу, без этих ваших фамилий, мы такого внизу не понимаем, не любим и всячески презираем.</p><p>В этом что-то есть, думает «зеленый мальчик», презирать фамилию. В этом что-то есть.</p><p>— Меня зовут Верде, — кивает он.</p><p>Скалл кивает в ответ и протягивает свою грязную, побитую ладонь с мозолями и следами чертовой, чертовой сажи. Верде тянет мгновение, а затем все-таки пожимает ее, скрепляя знакомство. Скалл, конечно, трущобный, наглый, невоспитанный, ужасно грязный и больше напоминает помойного кота, но...</p><p>Вымыть его, и станет почти нормальным человеком, честное слово.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>